snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Malfoy
Emma Astoria Malfoy, more commonly known by her friends as the Quidditch Obsessed Malfoy girl, was born on July 11th 2060 in Malfoy Manor. Emma is a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's class of 2078. Meet the Malfoys: Coming from a prestigious and old Wizarding family such as the Malfoys always has had its ups and downs. Some people hold grudges against the family. Some haven't even heard of it. And others just don't care. Being a Malfoy, Emma is always finding people distantly related to her. In brief her family consits of: *Mother: Lilianna "Lili" Malfoy (née Reed) *Father: Scorpius Malfoy *Brother: Draco Severus Malfoy *Cousins: Dianna Malfoy, Damian Malfoy,Trixie Malfoy, Edmond Malfoy, Caroline Scott, and Hannah Malfoy. Lilianna "Lili" Malfoy (née Reed): : "You will always be loved, darling. No matter where I go, I will be with you." - Lilianna Malfoy on the eve of her passing. Lilianna Malfoy was Emma's mother. She was born in London, England to John Reed and Eliza Reed (née Clarkson) on Janurary 2nd. She died on February 21st of breast cancer at Malfoy Manor. Emma was present there during her mother's last hours (as she took a leave of absence from Hogwarts to watch over her mother). Lilianna's parents moved to France when she was five. She has two sisters: Caroline Scott's mother and Elizabeth (died when she was fifteen). Her own mother died when she was twelve and her father re-married a woman called Jeanne. Jeanne was kind to Lilianna; however, she taught her a few principles about how she should behave towards others who were not as worthy as her. Lilianna didn't like this but she had to be like this to live under her father's roof so she adopted the mentality. For schooling, Lilianna attended Beauxbatons and moved back to England after she earned a job at the Ministry. She worked in the Minster of Magic's office where she met her future husband, Scorpius Malfoy II, a wealthy gentlemen. Apparently, it was love at first sight for the two. After courting for a year or two, Scorpius proposed to her and they got married. And five years later, they had their first child, Draco Severus, and seven years after that they had Emma. Beautiful, a little vain, and very proud, she wants the best for her family. She's very proper and enjoys dressing up fashionably. She loves shopping. She doesn't like to associate herself with people who don't have the same 'blood status' as her but she will make exceptions for people. Mrs. Malfoy has become more accepting over other people as she has become older. For example, she has finally approved Braeden Stonem, her daughter's boyfriend, because she likes him very much and can see how happy he makes Emma. Lili is trying to make Emma into a perfect pureblood daughter who will help the Malfoys gain a better reputation in the Wizarding World. She constantly scolds her daughter, but she only does this because she loves Emma so much. Scorpius Malfoy II: "You will go places." -Scorpius to his eleven year old daughter in an owl after discovering that she had been sorted into Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy is from the privileged, respected, and pureblood Malfoy family. He was born on September 17th to a young Malfoy couple and is the second eldest boy in the Malfoy family (the eldest boy being Trixie's father). Like many of his predecessors, Scorpius attended Hogwarts and was sorted into the Slytherin House. He excelled at the school and focused heavily on his studies. After graduating, he found out that he didn't have to work and was entrusted to be in charge of managng the Malfoy fortune. One day, when he was going to the Ministry to dispute an offense that he had earned, he met his future we, Lilianna Reed, and fell head over heels for her. After a year of courting, they were married and the rest is history. Cool, intelligent, proud, sarcastic, and dry, Scorpius is constantly focused. He is very serious in his work and barely smiles. He is passionate about Quidditch and taught both of his children how to play at young ages. He is a very caring father and only wants to make sure his children do the best. However, if you dare cross his rules than you'll be in trouble for sure. He is extremely tough on both of his children. Like the Malfoy family, Scorpius still holds the views that purebloods are superior to everyone else and he is not afraid to let people know his opinion. When he first met Braeden Stonem (Emma's boyfriend), he didn't like him at all. Braeden was a muggleborn and was not appropriate for Emma. He immediately told his daughter to call it off, but she disagreed. She told him that no matter what he would say about it, she'd be with someone she loved and he would have to deal with it. After the death of his beloved wife, Scorpius has slightly warmed up to the idea of Emma being with the clumsy Braeden as he noticed how much the boy cared for his daughter. He won't let Emma know his changed opinion on the situation. Draco Severus Malfoy: : "To be a Seeker, you have to know the game and understand the Snitch. It's not just a thing you chase, it's the prize." - Draco to Emma. Draco Severus retains the Malfoy blonde hair and cool blue eyes. He was born June 7th, 2053 to the young Malfoy couple. He is the only male child in the Malfoy family, he is the favourite of the grandparents. He has always been. Draco attended Hogwarts for schooling and made it on to the Slytheirn Quidditch Team. He played for many years before being offered a professional position on the team in his seventh year of schooling. He readily accepted and finished off his school year. Good bye Hogwarts, he was going to be a Quidditch player. Flirty, teasing, intelligent, cool, and handsome, Draco is a ladies man at heart. He's a Quidditch Player so he is quite used to having a pack of girls follow him around and he attends many parties. Draco enjoys pulling pranks and watching others get into trouble. He is not prejudiced towards non-purebloods. He's still single and hasn't found the right girl yet. Draco Sev loves his sister and will do anything to protect her. She's his only sister. At first, he didn't like how Emma always talked of Braeden Stonem instead of Quidditch; however, once he met the guy and sized him up, he decided that he was actually okay. Trixie Broadmoor (née Malfoy) : Trixie Malfoy is Emma's role model. Both of the girls share the same passion towards Quidditch. She's also one of the cousins that Emma knows the best. Trixie's always been more of a sister figure to the young Malfoy. Trixie had always been there for little Emma throughout her first, second, and third years at Hogwarts and Emma was there for her too. Both of them made the Quidditch reserve team during that year and played for the team. In Emma's third year, Trixie became the Head Girl, which meant that Trixie was always watching the Malfoy for she knew the girl enjoyed to pull pranks. Emma knew about Trixie watching her and decided to tone down the pranks. Despite always being there for her, Trixie always gives Emma advice about relationships. When Emma had a huge crush on Alex, Trixie suggested to her that perhaps it was not the best idea to date her partner in crime and best friend because she could lose that friendship; however, Emma thought differently. Though, she still took the advice. During Emma's fourth year, Trixie became pregnant and her family shunned her because her boyfriend was a muggleborn. Emma and her family invited Trixie to stay with them and Emma constantly checked up on her cousin to see how she was going. Emma met Trixie's fiancé and child, Tabitha (who is the cutest baby on the whole planet- according to Emma). And that summer, she was invited to Trixie and Freddie's wedding where she was a bridesmaid. The two cousins continue to keep in touch with each other. Dianna Malfoy: Dianna Malfoy is one of Emma's closest friends. The two girls started Hogwarts during the same year and hung out constantly. They both share a lot of the same friends (mainly Selena and Madeline Force) and get along quite well. Not only do they share friends, they enjoy the same things. Dianna loves Quidditch as much as Emma does and they both enjoy jumping of the Treehouse with a hyper Selena. Currently, Emma hasn't seen much of her cousin and hopes to see her soon. Caroline Scott: Caroline Scott, Emma's cousin on her mother's side, is two years older than the girl. Emma adores Caroline. Caroline's sweet, lovely, intelligent, and fun to be with. The two girls quickly became friends in Emma's third year when Selena wasn't there. Selena's absence brought the two to hang out more because the two had both been friends with her. The two becme close and spoke about realtionship problems and how to deal with feelings for guys. Despite learning from Braeden that Caroline told him that she had feelings for him (which Emma was upset about), Emma still adores her cousin because she knows that Brae isn't interested in her cousin. History: Emma Astoria Malfoy was born to Lilanna Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy. She is there only daughter and second child. When Emma was little her elder brother, Draco, brought her outside to be taught how to play Quidditch. Emma succeeded at this and fell in love with Quidditch. She has a huge family (all of them are purebloods and they all meet up for the holidays at her home, Malfoy Manor). 'First Year:' Her first year was so exciting! Hogwarts had been a mystical and wonderful place filled with opportunities. During this year, she spent time with Trixie and Dianna. She met a lot of Trixie's older friend (including Oliver Greenwoord). If Emma had to choose the most important part of her schooling, it would have to be meeting Selena Zabini-Riddle and Madeline Force. The girls hit it off immediately. In addition to all of this, she made the Quidditch Reserve team as a Beater. 'Second Year:' Emma barely survived a year without Quidditch. Thankfully, she had her best friend, Selena, there. The two plotted taking over the universe together. This was the year where Emma met her first love. David Black, who she had known for a very long time as a child, transferred to Hogwarts. They admitted feelings for each other and they started going out. In the end, David and her broke up as he was going back to Beauxbatons for schooling. Over the summer, she practiced her Quidditch, hung out with Selena, and made several day trips to magical places. In Diagon Alley, she met her partner in crime, Alex Reed (potterobssesionist). She has been enjoying spending her time with him and Sel. Rex, Fee (her cousin’s ex girlfriend), and Trixie. Also in Diagon Alley she met up with the old Head Boy and her Quidditch Captain, Oliver Greenwood. They talked about life and of course... Quidditch. 'Third Year:' Emma’s third year went rather quickly. She didn't make the Quidditch team; however, that made her have more time to hang out with friends and meet people. This year she made a lot of new friends, Ellie Johanson, Braeden Stonem , Hyun, and Fee a.k.a Glitter Girl (Feenella). There wasn’t a lot of drama occurring around her (thank Merlin!), except for a minor amount with her Alexbear and Ellie, and Alexbear and Sellie-bubellie. Selena and Alex hated each other (Emma thinks they still do but she hasn't seen Alex in ages). Soon enough, the drama was solved which resulted in Ellie and Alex becoming a couple and leaving a very hurt Emma. What was even worse about this year was when Emma found out that Selena was leaving Hogwarts. However, Emma is determined as ever to find Sel and bring her back to Hogwarts. No matter what it takes. Also, Rex Trigwell, her fake brother left before graduating, which kind of brought the year to the end abruptly and quickly. The year came to the end quickly and many people were happy, except Emma.. who was just confused. Fourth Year: Her fourth year made up for her third year. It was an amazing year. Not only had she made the Quidditch Reserve team and many friends, but she had also started dating Braeden Stonem. This was definitely, Emma's social year. Yes, you could ever rarely find the blonde without a friend or two with her. Still she missed Selena terribly and she kept in contact with the other half of the Crazytastic Besties. Emma became closer to a few old friends and new and she had a lot of fun. The exams went pretty well this year, especially the Potions one, which she loved. The end of the term came quickly and, once again, she was confused due to some relationship/friendship issues with two Lions, but nevertheless, Emma hopes to work out this issue over the summer with her boyfriend. Well, if its possible to fix. Over the summer, the blonde hung out with many of her friends and cleared up her problems with Brae and Ruby. And she met an adorable first year, Alice. Ye Olde Holm: Emma was invited by Theo to go to the Quidditch World Cup with him and a group of friends. As soon as she got the letter, she packed her bag and was ready to head out the door. The blonde was so excited. Theo had left her a portkey by her house so that she could meet the rest of them there. But when she touched the portkey, everything went wrong. It span around to fast and she passed out. Next thing she knew that she was on a deserted island alone and a ltitle bit sunburnt. She called out for help and there she found Alfie. Relieved to see another soul, the two girls wondered if there were others on the island. And they were right. There was an older woman by the name of Sydney there with the girls. She wasn't exactly nice to the two of them and she left them to their own devices. Alfie and Emma decided that they would go look for people and followed Taylor's direction and they stumbled upon Braeden, Deus, and Sydney. Sydeny was busy flirting with Braeden; however, Emma was relieved to see the Gryffindork and the two were reunited. Introductions were made between the groups and Sydeny who was furious (because Braeden kissed Emma- or was it the other way around?) decided to make Alfie and Emma seem like little kids. She began calling them Alfred and Emagine. This created an outraged Ravenclaw and Malfoy who soon told the older young woman (in her 20s?) what was what. Before the situation escalated, Braeden intervened and Deus suggested that they should look for others. The four set off to look for the others and stopped in the tropical forest for a quick break. The sun was harsh and there was no water to be found; however, Alfie and Emma found coconuts. Taking a rock, the girls split the coconuts in half as the boys rested and then they took a sip. And once again chaos broke out. Emma fainted and Alfie became loopy and started slurring her words together. Theo arrived with Ellie and was called 'pretty' by Alfie. Theo was speechless. Braeden rushed to Emma's side and so did Ellie. The two tried to help her to wake up; however, five minutes later, Emma was already up. Nevertheless, she wasn't Emma anymore. Emma Malfoy was gone and replaced with a pirate. Captain Emma. This nearly caused a few members of the group to begin gaping and Emma, blind to this, began barking out orders and asking where her ship was. Something definitely must have been in the coconut. Chaos continued and Caroline was still missing. Finally, it was Ruby Blair who arrived and became the voice of reason. As soon as Emma spoke, even Ruby was surprised and she couldn't suppress a smirk at Emma's transformation. She let Emma knew that something was up. Braeden tried to persuade Emma that nothing was wrong with her. After this conversation was over, Ruby decided that they should split up. She'd lead the party to go look for food whilst Emma would lead the search party to find Caroline. Braeden, torn between the two groups, finally decided to go wth Emma and Deus. So the group seperated. Ruby, Theo, and Alife headed north and Emma, Deus, and Brae headed south. Yet, trouble followed the kids everywhere they went. They didn't realize that Taylor was planning on ruling the island. Emma, Deus, and Brae found Caroline and Mason and were deciding that they would head back towards Theo, Alfie, and Ruby when Alfie burst through the trees. She let the rest of them know that they were attacked by Tay and a young man. Tay had captured both Ruby and Theo. So it was up for the rest of them to save them. Deus and Emma began planning how they would rescue the two.. Emma doesn't remember what else happened. The next thing, she remembered was waking up in her own bedroom back at Malfoy Manor. Fifth Year: Her fifth year was another fantastic year as she learnt that Selena was back from America. With that knowledge, the Crazytastic Besties were back in business. World Domination seemed to be near; however, the OWLS were waiting for them. Grr.. OWLS. Emma Malfoy met future partner in crime, Nikolas Agger, that year and the two hit it off right from the start. They planned to pull a prank on Selena but once again the OWLS prevented it. So, the Malfoy spent most of her fifth year studying and meeting up with Brae whenever she could (as it was his last year). Not only would she study herself but also she'd help her adorkable Gryffindork keep on track too. Apart from this, Ruby returned and some drama followed when Emma walked into a sticky situation. She barely talked to Brae for about a month until he stumbled upon her in the Kitchen and the two talked together and sorted out the situation (like grown-ups). Afterwards, everything was back to normal. But normal didn't last for too long because it was the end of the year! The year had flown by too quickly for the Malfoy yet she stayed beside Brae's side and didn't really see any others because it was Brae's last term feast there. Tears were shed. Sixth Year: So far in her sixth year, Emma Malfoy made the Quidditch Team as a Chaser! She is so happy to be part of the team. Over the Christmas Break, she went to visit her boyfriend Braeden and she had a blast. She met his family and loves them all. They were all very sweet especially Mrs. Stonem. With a new video camera, she tried to get Braeden to smile for it but he kept looking away! After the new year, she spent time with Ellie too, but wasn't able to see Ellie graduate as her mother became very sick. She went home to take care of her mother. Her mother passed away shortly in February. Seventh Year: Emma had a quiet seventh year. She focused on her studies, hung out with Selena and Alice, and owled with Braeden. It was a pretty uneventful year for the blonde Malfoy who had her nose stuck in textbooks! After Hogwarts Still a little sad that her Hogwarts life is now officially over, Emma spent most of her time in Diagon Alley over the summer, catching up with her good friends. At the age of 18, she joined the Ministry as a Junior Obliviator and then promptly switched over to become an Unspeakable. She took a leave of absence at the age of twenty-two to help Braeden establish his directing career in the United States. During that time, she organized parties for the wealthy in Hollywood and New York City. Soon after, she was called back to the UK for an important mission. Now at twenty three, she has rejoined the Ministry of Magic as a Love Specialist. Personality: Outgoing would be an understatement when describing Emma Malfoy. She is sweet, smart, loyal, and brave. Quite often, some people have informed her that she was in the wrong house (and that she should have been a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw). However, her cunning, ambition, and quick temper landed her into Slytherin. She is polite (to a certain extent); however, she does have a mean streak to her as well. She loves to play Quidditch and she enjoys having a good laugh. She's not prejudice towards anyone. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and having a good laugh. The blonde enjoys making friends. She loves to tease and come up with pranks especially with Alex or Sel. However, she is not caught! Well not yet..She hates when people make fun of her friends or hurt them, she will be the first one to hex them. Relationships: Selena Zabini-Riddle : Selena is Emma's best friend. The two met on the train to Hogwarts and were sorted into the same house. They became close friends quite quickly. They began sitting next to each other in classes, doing homework together, eating and sharing candy, and jumping off the giant Treehouse. Selena is the sister that Emma's never had and she's also kind of like Emma's other half. The two have many things in common except Quidditch. Selena hates Quidditch and Emma has always been trying to get Selena to give Quidditch a try; however, Sel is still not persuaded. The two seemed inseperable; however, Sel's parents dragged her out of school during Sel's fourth year which made a very unhappy Emma Malfoy. The Slytherin plotted to try to find a way to bring her friend back. The two continued owling for the whole year. And the next summer, Sel was back in Diagon Alley and buying school supplies for Hogwarts. The two girls dream of ruling the world together. So be prepared. World domination is on the way! Braeden Stonem: Braeden is Emma's boyfriend and best guy friend in the world. He's clumsy, handsome, hilarious, fun to be with, and adorkable. The two of them met when Emma was a third year. Braeden spilt butterbeer on Emma's journal and after helping her clean everything up; he had offered to buy her another butterbeer. She agreed and the two talked. This was the start of their friendship. At the beginning of the term feast in her fourth year, Emma ran into Braeden again and this was when she began getting butterflies in her stomach around him and blushing. The two began to hang out more and finally the blonde broke the news to the brunette that she liked him. Brae was surprised and shocked because he thought that Emma was 'too good' for him; however, Emma explained otherwise and the two began going out. They went through some rough patches at the end of Emma's fourth year when Ruby Blair (Brae's good friend) kissed Braeden and at the midpoint of Emma's fifth year. However, the two managed to work it out. Braeden asked Emma to join him overseas with him as he started his career in the film industry. As Braeden became more heavily involved with that, Emma started working for the American Ministry of Magic as well as throwing parties for major film directors that had taken Braeden under his wing. Soon enough, she had earned herself a brilliant reputation as one of the best party planners in the Los Angeles and New York area. Planning parties by day gave her enough free time to also work as an Obliviator for the American Ministry. Within a few months, Emma transferred to the Unspeakable Department back in the UK. The two have been together for ten years and their good friend Ellie has been teasing them about tying the knot. Will they do it? Who knows yet? Ellie Mckinley (née Johanson): Ellie Johanson is Emma's best Ravenclaw buds. The girls have a lot of fun together. They both love Quidditch, candy, and having a great time. However, the two weren't always good friends. In fact, when they first met, the two didn't like each other because they both had a crush on the same boy. The two met in Emma's third year and Ellie's fourth year through Alexander Reed. Both girls had a HUGE crush on the boy, which led to drama between the two and a lot of competition. In the end, Ellie and Alex ended up together and Emma saw that the two were happy and decided to be friends with both (even though it was quite tough!) Over that summer, the two began hanging out and became closer and closer. When Alex and Ellie broke up the following year, it was Emma who suggested to her friend that she should go out and meet a guy. And so Ellie went out and met Dallin. The two have been together since then (despite a few rough patches). Then Ellie became quite sick and so Emma was determined to find out what was wrong with her friend. She couldn't bare think about losing Ellie; however, Emma had Braeden (who is a good friend of Ellie's too) who helped her de-stress about the whole thing. In the end, Dallin came to Ellie's rescuse and ever since that moment, Emma has been teasing Ellie about when she's going to get those wedding invitations. However, Ellie knows how to get back at Emma. The two of them will always be there for each other. With Braeden, Emma attended her dear friend's wedding over the summer of 2077. The two girls still keep in touch and probably will for the rest of their lives. Alexander Reed: Alexander Reed is Emma's Alexbear. The two met at Diagon Alley when Emma was shopping for her third year and they instantly connected. They were both in the same year and eventually in the same house, Slytherin. By the end of the meeting, they were already partners in crime. It had been decided by both of them since they both enjoy cunning pranks, dangerous tasks, and laughs. The two began scheming right away. Throughout the course of their third year, Emma began crushing on Alex. She would blush and constantly tease him; however, she began to notice that Alex had a crush on Ellie. In the end, Alex and Ellie ended up together but then broke up over the summer. After that, Alex was extremely depressed which made Emma worry for her friend's health. She hasn't heard from Alex Reed in two years and misses him desperately. Ruby Blair: Ruby and Emma were never exactly friends. The two met one day in the courtyard when they were both soaking up the last sun rays of September in Emma's fourth and Ruby's sixth year. The two became acquaintances; however, Ruby was never warm towards Emma. She was always cold. Emma was already dating Braeden Stonem and Ruby was the girl who was bullying him. According to Brae, it sounded as if Ruby was terrorizing him constantly in his own Common Room, which was just evil! At Brae's birthday party, Ruby nearly made Emma explode with anger because Emma thought that the girl was ruining the whole party and destroying all her hard work; however, Emma joined in on the destruction with the other guests. The destruction included a huge cake fight where Theodore Dumble's secret weapon was released, the cake canon. Then the fight turned into a girls versus boys fight and so Emma and Ruby joined forces and tackled the boys. Professor Stryker came up to check up on the ruckus. Luckily, the kids didn't get into trouble for their was cake to be had and they gave the Professor all the cake that he wished for. Apart from this, Ruby has had a crush on Emma's boyfriend. Emma had suspected something of the sort at the beginning but quickly brushed off the idea because she didn't want to appear like the jealous girlfriend. Ruby has kissed Brae once. Emma clearly believed that Ruby wants to break up Braeden and her; however, Braeden told Emma that Ruby would never be able to do that because Brae loves her too much. Despite all the chaos Ruby Blair had conjured up, she hasn't been able to break the two apart. Still, the two girls don't like each other that much. Though, Emma respects Ruby for her cunningness. "Alfie" Alfiana Port: Alfie is one of Emma's closest friends, constant ally against Ruby, and girlfriend of Theodore Dumble. Alfie and Emma met when Emma was hanging out with Theodore Dumble, Braeden Stonem's best friend. It was definitely awkward at first because the girl was staring at both of them; however, Emma and Theo quickly invited her over to join them and all the awkwardness had disappeared. Throughout the course of their fourth year, the two girls began running into each other and hanging out more and more. The two became friends quickly. Alfie and Emma share the same sense of humour. Emma is louder than Alife; however, Alfie is generally the voice of reason for the two. The Ravenclaw and the Slytheirn get along quite well and she quickly became one of Emma's closet friends. Emma hasn't seen Alfie since her fourth year and hopes that her friend is doing well. Theodore Dumble: Theo is Emma's closest guy Ravenclaw companion, Brae's best friend, and Alfie's boyfriend. Theo and Emma met at Brae's surprise brithday party and the two spoke alot to each other. Then they began running into each other in the Hogwarts grounds. Theo and Emma share the same enthusiasim towards Quidditch, humour, and love for Bree, Theo's cat. At the end of his sixth year, Theo pulled Emma aside with Alfie and asked her where Brae was because he wasn't hanging out with either of them. Here, was when Theo figured out that Ruby must have had a crush on Braeden (Theodore was one of Ruby's victims too). Theo was their whenever Emma needed it and Emma was there for him too.Over the summer of his seventh year, Theo invited Emma to go to the Quidditch World Cup; however, the plans went array when the portkey took them to a deserted island and the travellers began going nuts! After their return home from the island, Theo was made Prefect and the group (Theo, Alfie, Brae, and Emma) went to celebrate at the Carnival. They raced in the Hogwarts Bouncy Castle (Boys vs. Girls because for some reason the boys thought the girls were making fun of their 'bromance'). Emma loves Theo because he is an older brother and true friend. (In the process of editing) Category:Slytherin Category:Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Class of 2078 Category:Alumni